The invention disclosed herein relates to the non-intrusive inspection of unadorned feet or footwear (hereafter referred to as footwear) for trace explosives or narcotics detection, more particularly an intake apparatus utilizing accelerated airflow to dislodge and collect trace chemical compounds from footwear. The invention is of particular application at inspection for entry of government and military installations and during inspection procedures of persons attempting to board commercial aircraft.
Systems used to detect the presence of trace amounts of chemicals indicative of explosives or narcotics presently exist and are of significant value to customs and law enforcement officials worldwide. These systems utilize a variety of methods to collect and analyze chemicals of interest. Generally the chemicals of interest to be detected by these systems are present in minute or trace quantities on the surface of a subject or object and consequently any method of chemical detection utilized must be extremely sensitive and prevent loss of sample during collection for analysis. Devices that utilize aerodynamic sampling to remove trace particulate matter from target surfaces exist in the prior art but do not ensure that all dislodged particles are transported efficiently to a collector. Such devices are ineffective at maximizing the transport efficiency of particles once they are liberated from surfaces due to loss or spillage out of the domain of the sampling system where such particles escape detection. The invention minimizes spillage or washout of the sample during collection from the targeted surface.